Powys
Das Königreich Powys war ein walisischer Nachfolgestaat, ein Königreich und Fürstentum, das im Mittelalter nach dem Ende der römischen Herrschaft in Großbritannien entstand. Beschreibung Powys bedeckte sehr grob die oberen zwei Drittel der modernen Grafschaft Powys und einen Teil der westlichen Midlands. Es basierte auf den römisch-britischen Gebieten der Ordovicen im Westen und der Cornovii im Osten. Es grenzte im Norden an Gwynedd, im Westen an Ceredigion, im Südwesten an Seisyllwg bzw. Deheubarth und im Süden an Brycheiniog. Name Der Name Powys wird vom lateinischen Pagus abgeleitet, das "die ländliche Gegend" bedeutet, und von pubs, "Bewohner auf dem Land". Während der Römischen Herrschaft war diese Region in einer römischen Provinz organisiert, mit der Hauptstadt Viroconium Cornoviorum (heute Wroxeter), der viertgrößten römischen Stadt Großbritanniens. Ein Eintrag in den Annales Cambriae über den Tod von König Cadell ap Brochfael sagt, dass das Land, das später Powys genannt wurde, ursprünglich als Teyrnllwg bekannt war. Geschichte Frühmittelalter Im Laufe des frühen Mittelalters wurde Powys von der Gwerthrynion-Dynastie regiert, einer Familie, die auf beiden Seiten aus der Ehe von Vortigern und Prinzessin Sevira, der Tochter von Magnus Maximus, abstammte. Archäologische Funde haben gezeigt, dass Viroconium Cornoviorum - ungewöhnlich für die nachrömische Zeit - als urbanes Zentrum bis weit ins 6. Jh. überlebte und somit die Powys-Hauptstadt gewesen sein könnte. Die um 828 entstandene Historia Brittonum verzeichnet die Stadt als Caer Guricon, eine der "28 britischen Städte" des römischen Britannien. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten wurde die östliche Grenze von Powys von englischen Siedlern aus dem aufstrebenden Mercia eingenommen. Es war ein allmählicher Prozess und die englische Kontrolle in den West-Midlands war bis zum späten 8. Jh. ungewiss. 549 kam die justinianische Pest in Großbritannien an, und die walisischen Gemeinden wurden verwüstet, wobei Dörfer und ländliche Gegenden gleichermaßen entvölkert wurden. Die Engländer waren jedoch weniger von dieser Seuche betroffen, da sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt weitaus weniger Handelskontakte zum Kontinent unterhielten. Aufgrund schrumpfender Arbeitskräfte und wachsender englischer Übergriffe hatte König Brochwel Ysgithrog den Hof von Caer Guricon nach Pengwern verlegt, dessen genaue Lage unbekannt ist. 616 kam es zu seinem Kampf mit den Armeen von Æthelfrith von Northumbria. Er drang weit in die nördlichen Ländereien von Powys vor, um einen Keil zwischen die Nordwaliser und Rheged zu treiben. In einer Schlacht in der Nähe von Chester wurden Selyf und seine Verbündeten besiegt. Zu Beginn der Schlacht tötete der Heide Æthelfrith 1200 Mönche aus dem wichtigen Kloster von Bangor in Maelor, da sie seiner Meinung nach gegen ihn kämpften, weil sie ihre Gebete gegen ihn einsetzen. Selyf ap Cynan wurde ebenfalls in der Schlacht getötet und war wahrscheinlich der erste König von Powys, der in im späteren königlichen Mausoleum der Dynastie begraben wurde. Wenn König Cynddylan von Pengwern von der königlichen Powys-Dynastie abstammte, könnten Truppen aus Powys auch bei der Schlacht von Maes Cogwy 642 anwesend gewesen sein. Laut einem Gedichte-Zyklus aus dem 9. Jh. wurde das Gebiet kurz danach erobert, die königliche Familie getötet und der größte Teil der Ländereien wurde von Mercia absorbiert, einiges von Powys. Heute geht man allerdings davon aus, dass dies eine Erfindung aus dem 9. Jh. ist über die möglichen Ereignisse des 7. Jh. Powys erlebte einen Aufschwung mit erfolgreichen Feldzügen gegen die Engländer 655, 705-707 und 722. Der Hof verlegte sich 717 nach Mathafal Castle, möglicherweise durch König Elisedd ap Gwylog. Elisedds Erfolge führten Æthelbald von Mercia zum Bau von Wat's Dyke. Offa von Mercia scheint diesen Bau fortgesetzt zu haben, als er einen größeren Erdwall schuf, der jetzt als Offa's Dyke bekannt ist. Diese neue Grenze gab Oswestry zurück an die englische Seite der neuen Grenze, und Offa griff Powys 760 in Hereford an, und erneut 778, 784 und 796. Offa's Dyke blieb die Grenze zwischen den Walisern und den Engländern. Rhodri, Hywel und Gruffydd Siehe auch: Gwynedd, Deheubarth und Fürstentum Wales Als Merfyn Frych von Gwynedd Prinzessin Nest Ferch Cadell von Powys heiratete, die letzte Vertreterin der Gwertherion-Dynastie, wurden Powys und Gwynedd vereinigt. Nach dem Tod von Cyngen 855 wurde Rhodri der Große König von Powys, nachdem er Gwynedd ein Jahr zuvor geerbt hatte. Dies bildete die Grundlage für Gwynedds fortwährende Behauptung der Oberherrschaft über Powys für die nächsten 443 Jahre. Bis zu seinem Tod 878 beherrschte Rhodri der Große den größten Teil des heutigen Wales. Seine Söhne gründeten eigene Dynastien, die sich in der walisischen Geschichte großer Beliebtheit erfreuten. Merfyn erbte Powys, seine Brüder Anarawd und Cadell gründeten die Aberffraw- und die Dinefwr-Dynastie. 942 beschlagnahmte Hywel Dda von Deheubarth Gwynedd nach dem Tod seines Cousins Idwal Foel. Zur gleichen Zeit scheint er Powys von Llywelyn ap Merfyn übernommen zu haben und arrangierte dynastische Ehen zwischen ihren Kindern. 920 hatte er Deheubarth aus dem Erbe seiner Eltern gegründet und unterhielt enge Beziehungen zu dem angelächsischen König Æthelstan, dessen Hof er oft besuchte. Hywel studierte das englische Rechtssystem und reformierte die walisischen Gesetze in seinen eigenen Reichen (später Cyfraith Hywel oder "Gesetze von Hywel" genannt). Als er 928 nach Rom pilgerte, nahm er seine Sammlung von Gesetzen mit, die angeblich vom Papst gesegnet wurden. Seine Herrschaft wurde als ungewöhnlich friedlich anerkannt und seine Gesetze brachten die Nachwelt dazu, ihn als "den guten" zu bezeichnen. Nach seinem Tod kehrte Gwynedd zur Aberffraw-Dynastie zurück, Powys und Deheubarth wurden unter seinen Söhnen aufgeteilt. Maredudd ap Owain baute das Königreich seines Großvaters Hywel Dda wieder auf. Er war König von Deheubarth und Powys bis 986, als er Gwynedd eroberte. Maredudd kämpfte in Powys gegen Englands Übergriffe und verstärkte Wikinger-Überfälle in Gwynedd. Er soll einen Penny für jede Geisel gezahlt haben, die von den Wikingern erbeutet wurden, eine große Summe für seine Zeit. Mit seinem Tod 999 ging Powys durch Maredudds älteste Tochter Angharad (und ihrem Ehemann Seisyll ap Owain) an seinen Enkel Llywelyn ap Seisyll über, während Deheubarth unter seinen Söhnen aufgeteilt wurde. Gwynedd kehrte vorübergehend zur Aberffraw-Linie zurück. Vermehrte Einfälle der Wikinger und unaufhörliche Nachfolgekriege führten dazu, dass die Aberffraw- und Dinefwr-Häuser stürzten im nächsten Jahrhundert, die die Herrschaft nicht bis zum Ende des Jahrhunderts zurückerhielten. Llywelyns Sohn Gruffydd vereinigte später ganz Wales unter seiner Herrschaft, verdrängte seine Cousins in Deheubarth und konnte sogar nach England expandieren, was die dortige Politik beeinflusste. Mit Gruffydds Tod durchlief Deheubarth eine Reihe von Herrschern mit verschiedenen Ansprüchen, kehrte aber 1063 mit Maredudd ap Owain ap Edwin zur Dinefw-Dynastie zurück. Haus Mathrafal Erst durch Angharad ferch Maredudd und ihren zweiten Ehemann Cynfyn ap Gwerstan wurde die Mathrafal-Dynastie gegründet, die ihren Namen vom historischen Sitz Mathrafal Castle erhielt. Angharads Sohn Bleddyn ap Cynfyn erbte Powys 1063 nach dem Tod seines Halbbruders Gruffydd ap Llywelyn. Bleddyn eroberte Gwynedd 1063 nach einer Schlacht mit dem Aberffraw-Thronanwärter Cynan ap Iago, wobei Edward der Bekenner Bleddyns Übernahme später im gleichen Jahr billigte. Bleddyn und sein Bruder Rhiwallon kämpften gemeinsam mit den Angelsachsen gegen die normannische Invasion. 1067 verbündeten sie sich mit dem Mercier Eadric der Wilde bei einem Angriff auf die Normannen in Hereford, dann 1068 mit Earl Edwin von Mercia und Earl Morcar von Northumbria in einem weiteren Angriff. 1070 besiegte er seine Neffen, die Söhne von Gruffydd ap Llywelyn, in der Schlacht von Mechain, um Gwynedd zu erobern. Bleddyn selbst wurde 1075 getötet, als er in Deheubarth gegen Rhys ap Owain kämpfte. Mit Bleddyns Tod ging Powys an seine Söhne und Enkel über. Gwynedd ging an seinen Cousin Trahaearn ap Caradog, der 1081 in der Schlacht von Mynydd Carn getötet wurde, und dann zu Gruffydd ap Cynan aus der historischen Aberffraw-Dynastie. Powys selbst wurde zwischen Bleddyns Söhnen Iorwerth, Cadwgan und Maredudd aufgeteilt. Nachdem Willhelm I der Eroberer England gesichert hatte, überließ er die Waliser seinen normannischen Baronen, um die Herrschaft für sich selbst zu erobern. Es wurden walisische Marchen entlang der anglo-walisischen Grenze gebildet. 1090 war beinahe ganz Powys in normannischen Händen. Bleddyns Söhne führten den Widerstand für die Wiederherstellung an und hatten bis 1096 den Großteil von Powys erobert, einschließlich Montgomery Castle. Roger Montgomery begann einen Aufstand gegen Wilhelm II von England und sein Sohn Robert Belleme wurde 1102 enteignet. Das Haus Mathrafal kämpfte im 12. und 13. Jh., um Powys gegen die normannischen Marcher Lords und das wiederbelebte Gwynedd zu verteidigen. 1160, als Madog ap Maredudd starb und sein Sohn und Erbe Llywelyn ap Madog getötet wurde, zerfiel Powys und wurde in nördliche und südliche Fürstentümer geteilt. Somit waren sie noch schwächer, und während Powys Fadog weitgehend die unabhängigen Bestrebungen des benachbarten Gwynedd unter Owain Gwynedd, Llywelyn Fawr und Dafydd ap Llywelyn unterstützte, war das südliche Reich von Powys Wenwynwyn häufig mit den Prinzen von Gwynedd in Streit und wählte meist einen unabhängigen Kurs. 1263 erkannte ganz Powys Llywelyn ap Gruffydd als Prinz von Wales an, doch Gruffydd ap Gwenwynwyn, Herr von Powys Wenwynwyn, wechselte 1274 erneut die Gefolgschaft und wurde nach England verbannt. 1276 wurde er nach einer neuen englischen Kampagne gegen Llywelyn von Gwynedd wieder eingesetzt. Im letzten Feldzug von Llywelyn dem Letzten 1282 waren die Truppen von Gruffydd ap Gwenwynwyn maßgeblich am Sturz von Llywelyn beteiligt, den sie gemeinsam mit Roger Lestrange von Ellesmere und Roger Mortimer überfielen und töteten. Späteres Königreich Powys Hauptartikel: Powys Wenwynwyn Owen de la Pole gab 1283 das Fürstentum Powys Wenwynwyn an Edward I und erhielt es zurück als Marcher Grafschaft. Zuvor war es bereits Gegenstand ständiger Kämpfe und Streitigkeiten zwischen den Königen von England und Llywelyn ap Gruffydd, Prince of Wales. Die Herrschaft verblieb in Owens Familie bis 1587, als sie an Sir Edward Herbert verkauft wurde, dessen Nachkommen zu Baron, Marquess und Earl von Powis gemacht wurden. Hauptartikel: Powys Fadog Powys Fadog geriet weitgehend unter die englische Oberherrschaft von Bromfield und Yale, doch die Herrschaft über Glyndyfrdwy verblieb in walisischen Händen bis zum Sieg über Owain Glendower. Der Name Powys für dieses Gebiet verschwand spätestens mit der Einführung der Laws in Wales Acts 1535 bis 1542, als die Marchers Grafschaften in Denbighshire und Montgomeryshire eingegliedert wurden. Liste der Herrscher von Powys Rhodri der Große, König von Gwynedd, erbte das Königreich Powys 854 von seinem mütterlichen Onkel und vereinigte es 855 mit dem Königreich Gwynedd, wo seine Nachkommen bis 1063 regierten. Powys behielt jedoch seine Autonomie. Könige von Ternyllwg * Cadell Ddyrnllwg c. 447–460 * Rhyddfedd Frych c. 480 * Cyngen Glodrydd c. 500 * Pasgen ap Cyngen c. 530 * Morgan ap Pasgen c. 540 * Brochwel Ysgithrog c. 550 * Iago ap Brochwel (? - 582) * Cynan Garwyn (582–610) * Selyf ap Cynan (610–613) * Manwgan ap Selyf (613) * Eiludd Powys (613–?) * Beli ap Eiludd vers 655 * Gwylog ap Beli (695 –725) * Elisedd ap Gwylog (725–755?) * Brochfael ap Elisedd (755?–773) * Cadell ap Brochfael (773–808) * Cyngen ap Cadell (808–854) * Aeddan ap Cyngen (854 – ?) * Cadweithian ap Aeddan (? – 863/883) * Brochwel I ap Aeddan (863/883 – ?) * Selyf ap Brochwel * Aeddan ap Selyf * Brochwel II ap Aeddan * Cadell ap Brochwel (? – 1003) * Seisyll ap Brochwel (1003) * Llywelyn ap Seisyll (1003 – 1023) * Cynan ap Seisyll (1023 – 1027) * Gruffydd ap Llywelyn (1027 – 1063) Könige von Powys Haus Gwerthrynion * Gwrtheyrn (High-King Vortigern) * Cadeyern Fendigaid c.430–447 Reputed eldest son of Gwrtheyrn, blessed by Saint Germanus * Cadell Ddyrnllwg c. 447–460 * Rhyddfedd Frych c. 480 * Cyngen Glodrydd c. 500 * Pasgen ap Cyngen c. 530 * Morgan ap Pasgen c. 540 * Brochwel Ysgithrog c. 550 * Cynan Garwyn (?–610) * Selyf ap Cynan (610–613) * Manwgan ap Selyf (613) * Eiludd Powys (613–?) * Beli ap Eiludd vers 655 * Gwylog ap Beli (695 –725) * Elisedd ap Gwylog (725–755?) * Brochfael ap Elisedd (755?–773) * Cadell ap Brochfael (773–808) * Cyngen ap Cadell (808–854) Throne usurped by Gwynedd and exiled to Rome where the family endured Haus Manaw * Rhodri Mawr (854–878) of Gwynedd, inheriting through his mother * Merfyn ap Rhodri (878–900) * Llywelyn ap Merfyn (900–942) * Hywel Dda (942–950) Usurped from the Aberffraw line * Owain ap Hywel (950–986) Ruled thereafter by a cadet branch of the House of Dinefwr, establishing the Mathrafal dynasty of rulers * Maredudd ap Owain (986–999) * Llywelyn ap Seisyll (999–1023), son of Anghered by her first husband. Anghered is the daughter of Maredudd ab Owain * Rhydderch ap Iestyn (1023–1033) * Iago ap Idwal (1033–1039) * Gruffydd ap Llywelyn (1039–1063) Mathrafal-Prinzen von Powys * Bleddyn ap Cynfyn (1063–1075) * Iorwerth ap Bleddyn 1075–1103 (part) * Cadwgan ap Bleddyn (1075–1111 (part) * Owain ap Cadwgan (1111–1116 (part) * Maredudd ap Bleddyn (1116–1132) * Madog ap Maredudd (1132–1160) Nach 1160 war Powys in zwei Teile gespalten. Der südliche Teil wurde später Powys Wenwynwyn genannt, nach Gwenwynwyn ap Owain ap Madog, während der nördliche Teil Powys Fadog genannt wurde nach Madog ap Gruffydd ap Madog.Kategorie:Walisisches Königreich